Holidays
by Spacebabie
Summary: It is time for the holiday season once again in Manhattan. Many look to what the future will behold. There are gifts of revelations and new friends.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email:LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Holidays

____________________________________________________________________________

__

December 7

Matt Bluestone stared out of one of Wyvern's windows and into the semi clear night sky. What few clouds that had dotted the blue blackness sprinkled down tiny flecks of white. Each flake of snow was no bigger than the head of a pin. The crisp early December air felt cool to the detective, not freezing, but more like the welcoming cool of entering a well air conditioned room from being outside during a heat-wave with high humidity. Having skin that was strong against the cold air was a benefit of turning into a gargoyle every nightfall.

Matt turned away from the window and returned his focus back to the menorah. Xanatos had purchased it back in late November of 1997. It was made of the finest sterling silver and held nine creamy white candles. The four small ones on the left were already lit as well as the large one in the center, or the shammash.

The golden weregoyle reached over and took the large candle in the middle from its holder. He lowered the orange dancing flame to the wax coated wick of the small left candle that was closest to the shammash holder.

"You see Charlie," Matt said while lighting the candle. "The flame of the shammash is so powerful it can last for eight solid nights." He stared at the ground where his son stood holding on to his tail. 

The azure hatchling stared back at him. He had the features of both of his parents. Charlie had his father's smile, nose, squarish facial shape that still had sweet chubby cheeks under his eyes that were green during the day and black at night. His wings had the same structure as his father's: bat like with two wing claws at the top. Above his eyes were two long slender horns that ended in a slight curve. He had his mother's chin, azure skin coloring, dark bluish purple wing color with violet lining and bright red hair that stuck out at all the corners. Well it usually stuck out in small wild spikes, but that night it was brushed back neatly and the top back of his head was covered with a brown and white wool yarmulke that was hand knitted by his Nana Miriam. The only other clothing that the nineteen month old wore was a pale orange cotton t-shirt that had the image of Cookie Monster on it and a diaper.

Charlie pulled out his index talon from his mouth.

"Fire burn long?"

"Yes it burns for a long time," Matt bent down and picked up his son. "Lets go see what your mother is up to." He carried Charlie to the other side of the room where Demona, Jerry, and Gloria sat. Like Matt and Charlie Jerry wore a yarmulke on the top back of his head. In Matt's eyes it must have been a bit difficult for The Mahagony gargoyle to place it on his head. Jerry's horns were large, thick and curled at the end. They resembled a cock's comb hat of a court jester. He was dressed in his usual attire of a mint green t-shirt and a white loin cloth.

Jerry already had the game set up. There were bags of chocolate coins wrapped in gold foil and a polished clay dreidle that was as old as the menorah.

"Before we begin how about a song?" Joseph Bluestone entered the room wearing comfortable beige cardigan sweater that matched his pants. His blue shirt underneath was the same shade as the elderly man's yarmulke. In his hands was a small wooden hourglass shaped string isntrument.

"Dad no," Matt placed Charlie into the arms of his mother beore turning around to stare into the eyes of his father.

"My love?" Demona stared up at him. "If Joseph wishes to treat us with some music then by all means he should be allowed."

"Thank you my dear," Joe smiled before pointing at her. "but I want you to call me dad. How many times have I asked you?"

"I've lost count," Demona tried not to chuckle. "Dad."

"I'd also like to hear," Jerry said. "It's been a while since I heard the dreidle song on violin."

"That's just it," Matt chuckled. "My father doesn't know how to play the violin. He plays the ukulele."

"And what is wrong with the ukulele?" Joe asked while cradling his instrument as if it was a baby.

"Nothing," Matt raised his hands. "If you want to have a Hawaiian version of Hanukah."

"You ingrateful brat," Joe smiled while trying to keep from laughing. "Even during the holidays you have to act like a smart alec."

"I still would like to hear," Demona said while setting Charlie down beside her. "I don't care what the instrument is. I want to hear him play it." 

Matt knew when he had been defeated. "Fine," he folded his wings and sat down next to Charlie. He didn't look up at his father. He knew the old fart was grinning from ear to ear. Matt breathed deeply as he heard the first notes being emited from his father's instrument.

Jerry hummed along to the music while he picked up the dreidle. He glanced over at Joseph Bluestone who was smiling while he plucked each string. His eyes shifted to Matt who while he did seem a bit embarrassed was also smiling. The mahogany weregoyle only wished that his family would have stopped by the castle. When he first revealed that had become a weregoyle he knew they would have been upset, but his family accepted what he was. The only thing they didn't accept about his new life was the fact that he married a Catholic woman. He was still staring at the ground when Gloria placed her hand on top of his.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "I must be feeling some of the holiday blues after all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked while staring into his eyes.

"Nah," Jerry held the dreidle on the floor with the point touching the ground. "Let's play." He spun the top like toy.

"Can I spin the top." They all turned to the entrance see Alex Xanatos standing in front of the room with his hands in the pockets of his powder blue pajama pants. The rest of the residents of Wyvern decided to respect those that celebrated Hanuka. They either went on patrol or stayed in other parts of the castle.

"You want to play?" Joseph smiled down at him. Alex pulled his hands out of his pockets and nodded.

"Yes," the three year old jumped up.

"Okay go on," Joe said. "But it's not a top it's called a dreidle."

Jerry gave the quarterling a few chocolate coins and handed him the top like toy.

"You won half of the pot," Jerry told him after Alex had spun and gave him ten more of the foiled wrapped treats. They continued to spin, each one taking a turn until the pile of chocolates were nearly evenly distributed out.

Alex gathered his loot into a pile before picking up a coin and unwrapping it.

"I don't think your mother would want you to eat candy at this hour," Gloria said before she crawled over to him. "May I see that?"

Alex's upper lip curled up while his eyes narrowed. He clutched the coin to his chest and pulled the rest of the candy closer to him. "Mine!" 

Charlie's eyes were glued to Alex while he picked up one of his coins and unwrapped it.

"Not now," Demona said while taking the candy out of her son's talons.

Charlie's eyes lit up before they narrowed into slits and his mouth opened. A loud wailing cry exited from his throat.

"Alexander Xanatos," Matt glared at the boy who was being a bad influence on his son. "Santa Clause is watching you." At the mere mention of the jolly man in red Alex dropped the candy that was in his hand. "Do you want an empty tree and a stocking full of coal?" Alex shook his head while he crawled away from his pile towards Charlie.

"Don't cry Charlie," Alex said while smiling at the toddler. "We can eat our chocolate tomorrow."

The azure hatchling's sobs slowed down into sniffles. "Want candy."

"Tomorrow."

"Besides," Matt pulled his son into his own lap. "We are going to have a special treat."

"Treat?" Charlie's eyes brightened while he rubbed away his tears.

"A special treat," Joe said before got back up to his own feet. "Do you need help with those?" Matt turned to the entrance where his father approached Miriam. In the woman's arms was a paper napkin lined bread basket that was filled with small flat cake like things.

"I can handle," Miriam told her husband. "You should help Fox."

"I don't need any help either." The strawberry blond woman said while she walked behind Miriam. She was supporting a metal tray that held several beige cups of steaming cider. Her light blue eyes zeroed in on her son. "Alex what are you doing here?"

"He just wanted to learn about the Dreidle Game," Joseph explained while he lighted Fox's load by two. He brought the cups to Gloria and Jerry. Matt stood up to take two more cups.

"Did he behave?" Fox asked

"He copped an attitude when we didn't let him eat any of his chocolates," Matt explained. "It caused Charlie to get a little greedy, but I fixed it."

"How?"

"I played the Santa card."

"Good move."

Matt handed Demona one of the cider cups while Joe removed the last two. Fox removed the last items from the tray before slipping it under her arm. In her hand was a plastic sippy cup full of juice. The half fay smiled warmly at Charlie before handing it too him.

"Okay kiddo," Fox took Alex's hand ."I think you caused enough trouble for tonight."

"Let him have a latke first," Miriam said before holding the basket out for the quarterling. Alex took one of the golden yellow potato cakes.

"What do you say?" Fox frowned slightly at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Bluestone," Alex smiled up at the woman before being dragged away by his mother.

"We are going to take you back to the kitchen," Fox explained. "Broadway is going to heat you up a nice glass of milk. After your snack you are going to brush your teeth, then I'm going to read you a bed time story, and then you are going to bed."

"Broadway is in the kitchen?" Demona asked. 

Miriam smiled. "Oh yes he is such a good boy. He showed me where everything is and in return I taught him the recipe." She stood back up with a half empty basket. "Does everyone have a latke?"

"We all have one," Gloria said after she had swallowed a bite. "Thank you. These are delicious."

"I'm glad you like them," she turned to her husband. "Are you going to read from the Torah tonight?"

"I was thinking of letting Matt do that tonight," Joe shrugged.

"I think you should do it dad," Matt said while still holding on too his son. "Besides I rather be holding onto my son than a book."

"Very well," Joe picked up the Torah from the nearby table. He turned the pages to where he left the bookmark in. After pulling it out he began to read.

Demona glanced at her son. Charlie was comfortable in his father's lap while he held on to his half eaten latke. Seeing her hatchling made her smile. The previous year he was too young to eat anything that was baked. He was growing so fast. Demona was glad she was with him to observe each day of his development. She missed out on Angela's upbringing. Why? Because she had to arrange for the humans of the castle to be taken away. Struck a bargain with the captain. A deal that caused her kind to be massacred. No! Goliath caused it. If only he listened to her and took the clan to safety. No, they were both at fault. If she didn't make that deal, and if Goliath stood up for their clan. There were so many factors. Besides, she shouldn't dwell so much on the past.

"We'll read more tomorrow," Joseph replaced the mark back in the Torah. "Now it's time for our Hanuka presents," He smiled at Jerry. "Why don't you go first?"

"I was going to allow my love to open before me," he smiled at Gloria who smile back at him while blushing.

"But I don't have many presents," Gloria explained. "I want to save a few for Christmas."

"You have plenty," Jerry handed her a small box.

She stared at him with her brow ridges turned up in confusion. His eyes met hers and he gave her a small nod with his head. She carefully unwrapped the silver wrapper that was covered which shiny holographic images of coins. With the wrapping shred she stared at her gift. A clear case held a silver CD. The label on the disc was simply labeled 'Our Songs.' 

"I used the electrical equipment in the computer room to create you a CD of your favorite songs. It mostly contains the songs that we have danced too."

Gloria stared back at him with her mouth in a wide smile. "Oh my love it's beautiful," She leaped into his arms and squeezed him in a deep embrace.

"Now it's your turn," Joe said.

Jerry nodded and unwrapped his gift. "It's from Toby," he said before running his claws through the paper. His mouth turned up in mirthful smirk when he saw what was under the paper. A wooden sign that had an image of Snoopy in his full World War I gear lounging on the top of his dog house on a blue back ground. Above the image in black lettering were words that spelled out "Beautiful, Just Fucking Beautiful."

"What is it dear?" Miriam asked.

"I don't know if I should show it," Jerry said. His voice warbled from trying not to chuckle. "There is something a bit objectionable."

"We are all adults here," Miriam's gaze shifted to her son and grandson. "And Charlie is too young to read."

"Well okay," Jerry held up the sign. "It's a bit of a private joke with Toby and a few other friends."

Once the laughter had settled down Miriam handed both Matt and Demona two long boxes that were tied with a light blue ribbon. With a quick flick of a talon the ribbons were cut off. Matt lifted the top of his box and saw a neatly folded suit inside. A dress shirt that was white as snow with dove gray suit jacket and slacks. His steel blue eyes wandered over to Demona who was admiring the light violate sleeveless dress.

"Check out the backs," Miriam pointed out.

Matt turned over the shirt and saw two long oval shaped holes that had the edges hemmed like holes in a shirt for where the head and arms wen He checked the elbows of the shirt sleeves. The same style holes were there.

"Mom you didn't," Matt gasped. He turned over the jacket, there where two more holes the same shape and size that were located in the same places as the wholes on the shirt. He checked his pants. There was a round hole where his tail would go and two more in the knees that had the same seam. Matt stared back up at his mother while was smiling proudly. "You did."

"Same with mine," Demona said while turning over her dress. On the back were two long holes for her wings and at the top of the skirt part was the place for her tail.

"Are these to go with the shoes you got us last night?" Matt asked. The previous night he and Demona had received another Hanukha gift from the Bluestones. Shoes that fit the large toes and curved foot of a gargoyle. Matt's were similar to brown loafers and Demona's were black high heels.

"Just because your not human at night doesn't mean you can't dress up."

"Thank you Miri-" Demona shook her head. "I mean mom."

"You are catching on." 

Matt handed a gift to his father and one to his mother that was wrapped in a newspaper. "That one is from Samson." He pointed at the newspaper covered gift.

Joseph opened his first. It had the same shape of his ukulele, but was bigger and covered with dark leather.

"All this time when you were complaining," Joe shook his finger at his son before he opened the case. "Yet you go out and buy something for it." Inside it was lined with a light purple velvet like material.

"What can I say?" Matt shrugged before he watched his mother unwrap her gift. He knew what it was. He had visited his other son in the Labyrinth and watched as the white hybrid work with small tools to fix the old tackle box that he found so that it all its parts would open and slide out properly. Samson repainted parts of it and glued in felt to line the inside of each little compartment. With an label maker he stuck in small black labels such as "Buttons" and "Thimbles" for each pocket. The last detail was covering the entire box with a blue checkered cloth.

"A sewing box," Miriam gasped. "How did he get this?"

"He made it," Matt answered. "I watched as he crafted it for you."

Miriam clutched the box closer to her. "I have been needing to reorganize my sewing materials for a while. Remind me to write him a thank you note later."

"Now it's my grandson's turn," Joe brought out the last present for the night and placed it in front of Charlie. 

Demona inched closer to her son. "Let me help you with that," she cut through the ribbon and tore off the paper. Her eyes brightened when she saw what was under the paper. "You got him something to play with." 

"He's been getting plenty of clothes," Joseph shrugged. "When I was a kid I hated getting clothes. I'd rather get toys."

"I'm sure he is going to enjoy it," Demona opened the box and removed the round plastic red toy from inside. She stared at it's face. Images of barnyard animals were painted on in a circular shape. In the center was a moveable fat arrow that was pointed at the cartoonist image of a cow. She turned it around and saw the tinywholes for the sounds to exit. "Look Charlie," Demona pointed at the string that stuck out and was attached to a plastic ring. "It works like this." She slowly and carefully pulled the string.

"The cow says 'Mooooooooo,'" The goofy voice was followed by the realistic bovine lowing. 

Charlie blinked and grabbed on the plastic ring. He pulled on the string and let go.

"The duck says 'Quack quack quack.'" The azure baby clapped his hands and made a sound that sounded like a laugh.

____________________________________________________________________________

__

December 22

Broadway slipped on the pair of oven mitts that were large enough to fit over his large talons.

"The bunts are done," he shouted to the outside of the kitchen before he opened the oven door. Six cakes that were the same shape as a donut and baked golden brown flavored the heated air with the sweat scent of fresh baked goods. One by one Broadway pulled them out and lined up on several cooling racks. The plump gargoyle removed the mitts and the apron after turned off the oven and exited the kitchen.

The rest of the clan were gathered at the dining room table. The table was decorated with tall gray, purple, and rust colored candles in bronze holders. Each candle holder was surrounded by dried flowers. The first part of the solstice meal that consisted of bread and soup was complete.

Brooklyn removed the cork from the bottle of burgundy German wine while Goliath placed large servings of grilled chicken, vegetables and hominy on everyone's plate. All except for Charlie who had special children's food. Tiny chunks of chicken, rice and sliced carrots came out of separate jars and was placed on his small plate. Both Matt and Demona made several attempts to teach him to use the tiny fork and spoon, but the toddler insisted on using his fingers.

Brooklyn had to smile at the image before he glanced at Marle. His mate locked her eyes with his and they shared the same warm smile. He knew someday they will have children of their own. He asked when she feel like she would be ready and she had told him that she wasn't sure. Female weregoyles go into season once a year, unlike true gargoyles that go into heat once every twenty. She had once asked him if it were same with males. After talking with some of the Wyvern medical team he found out that he was good all the time. He could wait for as long as she could.

The beaked gargoyle slowly filled up each wine glass before gently passing it down the seated rows. Once everyone who wanted wine received their glass he poured milk into Charlie's sippy cup and tea for Goliath, Hudson, and Lexington.

Brooklyn tried to give Lexington a reassuring smile but the olive colored gargoyle's face was blank. The first three weeks after Rayne had left the small gargoyle would take a six pack and a brown paper bag into the computer room and stay there for the whole night. Sometimes Goliath would pull him out and order him on patrol but Lex was in no condition to go on assignments. He was surly, his eyes watery and his gliding sloppy. Brooklyn knew that six beers had the same effect on a gargoyle as a can and a half did on a human. He knew it had to have been what was in the bag.

One night when Lexinton was heading towards his "Fortress of Solitude" with the beer and bag Brooklyn flung out his tail and tripped the little gargoyle. The paper bag fell out of his olive colored talons and spilled the contents on the floor. They were several small bottles of different hard liquors. There were cheaper tiny sizes of Baccardi, Smirnof, Captain Morgan, Jack Daniels, Bailey's and Disorntio's

"I can explain," Lexington sad while trying to clean up the bottles. Brooklyn's arm shoved him aside an swept them all back up into the bag.

"You don't have to," Brooklyn aid. "I can see that you retreated into the bottle."

The web wing crossed his arms and scowled. "So it's my body."

"Yeah I know its your body, but your body is part of the clan and you haven't been contributing much."

"So I don't go on patrols any more." His voice lowered a few decibels. "what's the point?"

"The point?" Brooklyn arched a brow ridge. "The point is that you are a gargoyle and gargoyles don't hide away from the clan wasting away in margaritville. We protect."

"So now you are acting like a second in command."

"Act?" the red gargoyle blinked. "I'm not acting. I'm being and I don't like this latest behavior." He turned to walk down the hall. "Come on and bring the beer with you."

Brooklyn had led him to Goliath and gave him the bag. After explaining Lexington's behavior The clan leader felt that it was best if Lexington gave up alcohol for a while. Not completely, but just for a while.

The following two nights were hell for Lexington. He had broken down into hours of sweating ,followed by chills, followed by his hands shaking. He needed a beer or two to just calm down his nerves, but Goliath felt that it he should be cut off cold turkey.

By the third night he was calm, but also depressed. He would still retreat to the computer room for a few hours to mope and when he was on patrol his heart was not fully in it. Xanatos had tried to help by contacting the McCormick who were willing to talk to Lexington, but the small gargoyle didn't want to talk to anyone. The clan learned from the wealthy Floridians that Rayne wasn't faring much better. She didn't hit the bottle, instead she took long ice cold showers, that graduated to lukewarm showers, then to warm, then to baths, The last time they communicated with the McCormick's they had learned that she had added Mr. Bubble to her baths. In addition the orange gargoyle would spend hours alone either reading, watching TV or playing Pokemon.

The meal went down smoothly. There was not much talking. The only sounds were of eating . There was some belching thanks to the trio and Frank followed by the smack on the back of their heads by their mates. Nobody smacked Lexington. There a few compliments to the chef and murmurs of "hmmm" and "good." The most outrageous incident of the evening was when Charlie threw a handful of his carrot slices at Brooklyn.

"Good aim," Demona reached over with a napkin to wipe off Charlie's hands. "but I want you to eat the rest."

"No," The toddler pushed his tray that was empty except for a few remaining carrot slices away from him.

"Charlie," Matt's voice became stern as he turned to his son. "Don't make daddy get angry."

"No carrots."

"Please eat them," Demona pulled the tray closer to him. "For mommy."

"No."

"They will help you grow into a strong warrior."

"Yucky."

Matt stared into the eyes of his mate and sighed. Charlie had already found his yucky vegetable. "There is just a little left. If you eat them all you can have some cake."

"Want cake."

"After you eat all your carrots."

Some of the carrots got spit out and some became orange mush that dribbled down Charlie's azure face, but the carrots were eaten.

While Broadway cut up the bunts into enough slices for the clan Goliath stood up. Everyone's eyes turned to the lavender leader as he stood. His deep purple black wings folded over his shoulders and across his chest like a leather cloak.

"This is another Solstice that has come," Goliath spoke. "Another night where we are awake the longest and our weregoyle brethren are in their gargoyle forms the longest. Another year has past. New things have entered our lives. We received new friends and new family members. Some of has received new hope." He paused in his speech to smile at Elisa. "but with receiving we had also suffered from loss. Some of us lost something simple, like a trinket and others have lost someone." 

Gloria turned from watching Goliath to face Lexington. The small gargoyle's face slid deeper into his hands while Brooklyn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Now usually I encourage each and every member to add something," Goliath said. "But I decided to shorten it to just those who volunteer. If anyone has something they want to say weather it is something they are thankful for or something they are looking forward too." His eyes traveled over his clan. Hudson, Brooklyn, Angela, Matt, Frank, and Elisa all held their hands up. "Well old friend," Goliath smiled at Hudson. "Do you wish to go first."

"Aye," Hudson said. Goliath sat down again while the elderly gargoyle stood back up. "I like t' begin wi the usual. We are protectors and we still protect. E'en thought the public does nae except our kind fully, but there are some that we rescue that are grateful. Some of them we have even bonded with. I want each of ye t' make one human friend at least. After ye rescue a human ask to see if they are okay. Try t' reach out and bond wi someone. The last thing I have t' say is expect a special surprise this Christmas." He sat back down while avoiding the surprised stares.

Ever since they had awaken up in the twentieth century Hudson had made loud vocal complaints whenever someone, not Elisa or the Xanatos's, brought up the subject of Christmas. He complained that celebrating it in any shape or form was not the gargoyle way. He had softened a bit in 1997 when Frank, Gloria, and Marle wanted to celebrate. A few of the true gargoyles wanted to join in the fun despite Hudson's grumbles. Last year when he delivered his usual "Christmas is not the gargoyle way" speech he was counter acted by Rayne who mentioned that her clan celebrated the holiday. It was apparently another human like thing that the modern day clans did. Hudson glanced at Lex hoping that he did not remember Rayne like he recently had.

"I guess I should go next?" Brooklyn asked. Both Goliath and Hudson nodded at him. "Okay," the crimson gargoyle ran his red talons through his white mane. "What I want to say won't be as beautiful as what Hudson just said, but here it goes." He paused briefly to clear his throat. "I remembered a few weeks ago why Goliath made me his second, but I feel that I haven't been acting the part very well. There were times when I came off as a jerk, and I'm sorry. In the coming year I vow to try not to come off as rude, nor relish in the suffering of others."

Angela stood up next. "I guess mine will be a little like Brooklyn's. After everyone got over the fact that there were clones of themselves living in the labyrinth they bonded with them. From what I have seen they don't mind being referred to as Papa," she smiled at both Elisa and her mother. "Or Mama. I made friends with Delilah and I see her now as a sister. I'm going to try to bond with Eleanor."

"Mine won't be about the future," Matt said. "At least I don't think so." He scratched the back of his head. "I just like to say that I enjoyed our little trip to Hybrid. I'm glad that we were sent there and we had discovered the mating stones. I hope that they will someday help Elisa and Goliath be able to have a child."

Frank stood up, gave Jam a small smile and stared at the rest of the group. "I just liked to say that I also enjoyed our trip. I learned that I'm going to be a father and Jam and I became mates." His eyes shifted to the mating band on his wrist. "I'm really looking forward to my child being born."

Elisa breathed deeply for a few minutes with her eyes half closed. "I want to say that I'm more than thankful for the gift my partner gave Goliath and I," she said while her warm brown eyes had settled on her partner and Goliath. "I'm looking forward to our wedding and I hope these stones will be able to help me conceive."

As soon as she sat back down Goliath stood up with his glass in hand. He smiled at his clan while Broadway finished serving everyone a slice of cake.

"I'd like to propose a toast," the lavender gargoyle said. Everyone else picked up their glasses and lifted them slightly into the air. Lexington had his slightly raised while his other fist supported his head. "For the good memories of the past year and for new experiences in the coming year." Everyone raised their glass even higher. a few members of the clan even shouted a "Yeah" Goliath lowered his glass. He was about to take a sip, but instead he closed his eyes. 'Canmore I know you are somewhere in the city,' Goliath thought. 'I know you hate us, but at least you accepted what you are. May you have a good Solstice.' Goliath placed the edge of the glass to his mouth and took a long drink.

____________________________________________________________________________

__

December 25

The wails of Colin Canmore vibrated through the room and pierced the eardrums of his parents. Lorrie bolted upright in her bed while Jon blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," Jon yawned before he rolled out of bed. Lorrie already had their son on the changing table. The night before Lorrie brought Colin's crib, changing table, and diaper pail into their bedroom so that Jason and Christine could sleep in the baby's room

"Good morning Blue eyes," Lorrie greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"It's his first Christmas," Jon smiled. "I'm going t' go fix breakfast."

Jon was careful and quite as he walked past the couch his sister was sleeping on. They decided to spend Christmas Eve at Jon's new apartment so they could wake up together. He was a bit surprised about Christine. The wergoyle was ready to retreat to his bedroom before sunset when Jason told him that Christine knows. Well that made things a lot easier.

Jon pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of Jimmy Dean breakfast sausage. His search for a frying pan had nearly caused the neatly stacked cookware to topple over in their cabinets.

"What are ye doing?" Robyn asked.

He nearly bumped his head when he stood back up and turned around. 

"I was just trying t' fix breakfast," Jon said.

"Ye trying t' cook?" Robyn rubbed her eyes. "That is dangerous Jonny."

"Yer not funny."

"I wasnae trying t' be," She took the frying pan from him. "I'll cook. Ye can prepare the coffee."

While the kitchen was filled with the sounds of the gurgling coffee pot, and the sizzling of eggs, and sausage. Jon set the table. The scent of the cooking food caused his stomach to rumble slightly. By the time he had placed the last fork Jason and Christine and exited from their room.

"Sleep well?" Jon asked.

"Aye we did," Jason said. It was amazing to see him walking again. He had to go into physical therapy to get his atrophied muscles into shape. When he first started to walk he had braces around his legs and he also relied on crutches. After a few months the crutches were replaced with a cane. Now he was walking without it. The day after New years he was scheduled to have the braces removed.

"Who's in the kitchen?" Christine asked. Even without the stage makeup and Hollywood glamour that made her stunning on _Pride Force_ she was still beautiful. The bottom of her chestnut hair hung over a few her shoulders, not quite touching them and had a bit of a billowy wave to it. Her round green eyes sparkled like dew on grass. While he lips were thin they did pull back into a lovely smile.

"Robyn's fixing breakfast," Jon explained. "Would ye like any coffee?"

"I'll get a cup after I'll lend a hand," Christine said before she entered the kitchen.

"Where is Lorrie?" Jason asked after he sat down.

"Making sure Colin gets his breakfast," Jon replied. "And Merry Christmas brother."

"Merry Christmas."

Lorrie exited the room carrying Colin in his carrier just as Robyn and Christine exited from the kitchen. Christine carried the large plate with sausage patties while Robyn carried the five smaller plates each with a couple of fried eggs on them.

"I have t' get the biscuits," Robyn said as soon as she had handed everyone their plates.

"I better get the butter and jelly," Christine commented before rejoining the other women.

"I feel like a jerk," Jon said. "Both our sister and yer girlfriend are doing all this work and we're just sitting here."

"You're right," Lorrie siad before she stood up.

"Not ye m' angel. Ye been taking care of our son since ye woke up. I'll go."

"Go where?" Robyn asked. She entered with a wicker bowl filled with buttermilk biscuts. Behind her Christine carried the dun gray tub of Country Crock, a jar of grape jelly, and a couple of spreading knives.

Jon bit his lower lip before he sat down. "I was going t' lend ye a hand."

"Ach tis all right," Robyn said before she sat down. "Ye can give us a hand wi dinner when I cook it."

"I was planning on cooking it," Lorrie said while she speared a few sausages with her fork and brought them to her plate. "I got a lot of great tips from my mom and aunt. It will be a bit easier though. A ham needs less cooking time than a turkey. I'm using a can of jellied cranberris, a box of Stove Top, and the rolls and pie just need to be baked. Don't have to make the dough or anything."

"Good idea," Chris said.

"Well if ye need any help."

"I'll let you know sis," Lorrie paused before she smiled. "That feels so good to say that."

When breakfast was over the family found places on the floor around the tree. Lorrie held on to her son.

"Jon would ye like t' do the honors?" Jason pointed to the first package wrapped up in red paper decorated with images of wooden sleds.

"I think ye should play the role of Santa this year," Jon said.

"Are ye sure?"

"Aye. Ye get t' hand out gifts, and I'll carve the ham."

"Fair enough," Jason lifted the sled printed gift and checked the label. "this one is fer m' nephew." He hand the gift to Jon who placed it between hims and Lorrie before opening it up for Colin The box contained the two plastic baby moniters with the image of Blue from Blue's Clues on them. Jon had to smile. His friends, family and coworkers obviously got the message: "No Barney Please." He heard about Blue's clues from a coworker and felt it wasn't annyoying as that purple dinosaur with the stupid face.

"You're Uncle Ryan and Aunt Julia got you a baby moniter," Lorrie said to her son. "Now we can hear you better.

"Is that Blue?" Christine leaned over to check the cartoon dog out better. "Sure is, and that is Steve all right." She sat back. "Steve is such a cutie, but not as handsome as you Jason."

Jason's cheeks lit up with a rosy glow while he reached around for the next gift. His hand came acros a flat rectangle the size of n envelope.

"Ah this one is fer ye sis," He said while handing it out to Robyn.

The blond female cut through the tape with her fingernairls and carefully removed the paper, to reveal a maroon gift certificate to a day spa.

"Where is Paradise Salon?" Robyn asked while she examined the certificate.

"In Queens," Jason said. "It's good for a free day. Ye can do everything: massage, steam room, aromatherapy, mud bath, seaweed body wrap and the facials."

"It will be good t' pamper m'self before I leave town."

"Leave town?" Jon looked up at his sister. "Where are ye heading?"

"I was approached with a buisness oppurtunity. I will be heading to Japan in a few weeks."

"Ye never told us about it," Jason frowned at her.

"I recently learned about it."

"We should talk about this later," Jason pulled out another present. "This one is fer Lorrie."

Half an hour after they had started the floor was covered with a thick carpet of wrapping paper. Jon cleaned up the mess after he brought in a large black trash bag. 

Lorrie glanced at her pile of gifts. Her favorite was on top. It was a scrap book of her life with Jon. There were pictures of her in her Vixen suit, of her and Jon holding hands. The few photos of their wedding. Where she was pregnant. Jon took a picture of her for each month she was pregnant. There was a picture of her, Jon, and Colin taken in the delivery room on the day Colin was born. It wasn't just pictures. There were small love notes, and poems, pressed flowers and other tokens. Even a lilac napkin with the words "Belinda's Bed and Breakfast." in deep blue Calligraphy style italics.

She stared at Jon and smiled. From the way he held on the tape that she made for him she felt that was his favorite gift. It was similar to the scrap book he made for her except in video form. Like the scrap book it contained footage of their wedding day as well as the two of them hanging out side Belinda's Bed and Breakfast. She had gotten footage of them when they lived at the Leahs mansion. A few minutes of them playing ping pong, some of her making clam chowder from scratch and of them in the pool. There was some of Colin and the last few minutes were of father and son.

She looked down at the precious bundle in her arms. Colin had received an armload of gifts. There were plenty of clothes, including shirts that needed wing holes cut into them. There was one of the new baby thermometer where you just had to stick the cone shaped part in the ear and press a button, some new blankets, A plastic activity set that attaches to the crib with plenty of dials and switches and things that rattle, and buttons that made honking sounds. Despite the fun looking toys Colin was more interested in the shiny bow that he held. Lorrie watched her son to make sure he didn't put it in his mouth.

Lorrie smiled at Jason. She was glad that he was recovering from his injury. The eldest Canmore was holding on to the gift that he had recently opened. Christine had given him a hand carved wooden picture frame that had images burned into it. Inside the glass encased frame was a glossy 10 x 12 image of the two of them together.

"All right," Jason said fifteen minutes later. "The last present is for Christine." He handed her the smallest gift that was under the tree. It was small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. The wrapping paper was bright green with little red hearts. He smiled while he handed it to her.

"Thank you Jaybear," Christine said while Jon smiled mischievously. Both Jason and Robyn gave him a look that meant he shouldn't tease Jason about the nickname.

The box had a coating of deep blue velvet. Chris opened it up feeling the familiar creak one does when usually opening a jewelry box. She nearly dropped it in surprised when she saw what was inside. The diamond ring sparkled back at her.

"A diamond?" Chris breathed. She looked up to see Jason position himself so that he was resting on one knee despite the leg braces.

"Christine Fitzgerald," Jason stared into her eyes. "Will ye do me the honor and offer me yer graceful hand in marriage?"

Christine blinked and felt her arm that held the ring become numb. She slowly lowered it without removing her eyes off Jason.

"Yes, I want to marry you."

Jon let out a sight filled with happiness at the sight of his older brother proposing. He turned to see Lorrie smiling. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he turned around and caught Robyn's eye. He pointed at himself, at her and then at the floor. 

Robyn nodded at him before she joined him in cleaning up the remaining mess.

___________________________________________________________________________

Angela leaned against the stone entrance of the gargoyle's living room with a glass of egg nog in her talons. She watched as Goliath tore the wrapping of the present she made for him.

Goliath stared at the painting that he held. The image was breath taking. The part of the castle that had the tower was caught on the canvas. There were gargoyles painted in the dark sky and on the ground was the vegetation that Goliath had remembered from over a millennium ago. There was even the outline of the forest in the background.

"Oh Angela," Goliath breathed before he turned to smile at Angela with his eyes full of pride. "It's beautiful. You have captured the exact image of the castle from the tenth century perfectly."

"Almost as if she got inside our heads and found a mental photograph," Hudson said once Goliath held the painting up high for everyone to see. "Did ye use oil paint lass?"

"Acrylics," Angela answered. "I gave mother a painting of Charlie." Her eyelids lowered demurely. "I wish I was as good a artist as my rookery sister Jasmine."

"It's beautiful," Goliath said before he looked up to see the rest of his clan. Everyone enjoyed their gifts. While adjusting from the old ways to the new they had decided to keep the gifts to two per gargoyle maximum. He gazed at Lexington. Even he seemed happy, of course, that smiling face could be a mask for the sorrow he felt on the inside, but he enjoyed his two gifts. 

Goliath remembered when Brooklyn was wary about giving Lex a copy of the Matrix on DVD, since the small gargoyle saw it the theater with Rayne, but Lex didn't mention a word.

After the last package was opened Hudson stood up and cleared his throat. "I have one last gift t' give." He said when he had everyone's attention. "It's m' gift t' Broadway."

The pale aqua gargoyle's ears twitched while Hudson approached him.

"It's fer ye lad," The elderly gargoyle said. "But I want the whole clan to hear this story. "It's about my mate." He sat down on the floor. His eyes were closed and he breathed "She was a lovely creature with skin the color of pale turquoise a flowing mane of dark blue, a sweet comely face, and large fan shaped ears. She had wings that were the same color as her hair with a single rib down the center and-" he scratched his chin while his brow ridges crinkled up. "Had this extra bit of flesh on the outside of the wing. This extra strut was not as big as the rest ofher wing, only a bout one htird in size. Her tail had six spikes. Whenever I see a picture of a stegosaurus I think of her tail." His eyes twinkled wistfully while he sighed. "She was a lovely creature, and one of the greatest warriors the clan had ever seen. She had a figure like Demona except wi a wee bit more muscle. Until her death she was m' second in command."

"I remember her," Goliath said. "She was never without her spear. She taught me many fighting skills that involved weapons."

"Aye, She was a gargoyle that many looked up to. Even the humans admired her. I remembered once there was youth training to be a soldier. He was smaller than the other boys and was often targeted fer ridicule. Milady, that was what I called her Milady. I guess I'll refer her to that from now on. Milady went to him, wiped the tears from his cheeks and told him three words that was as true back then as they are today. Size dosnae matter. It depends on the willing and courage that is in the heart. She taught him t' become one of Wyvern Fortress's best soldiers. She would have been proud t' learn that he became a captain."

"It's awful," Angel snarled. "She helped him become the captain and he caused her to die with the rest of the clan."

"Nay lass," Hudson shook his head. "She died before castle Wyvern was e'en built."

"The marauders," Goliath said. "She died fighting them."

"Marauders?" Brooklyn spoke up. "I barely remember them, but they were the group of humans that kept on attacking the Wyvern village and fortress?" 

"Aye that was them. They were a savage group of humans that fought more like animals. They had e'en raised wolves t' fight along their sides. This was back in 967 if I can remember right. the clan lived at the fortress that was owned by Sir Flannagan. Small and strong building that was slightly smaller than Demona's old mansion. Had a tower where the archmage dwelt. 

"We had t' take on the marauders. They were stealing, burning crops, killing innocent civilians and forcing themselves on to the women. Milady had killed three of them, rendered three more unconscious and injured several others before the wolves attacked her. I was busy fighting several others, but when I saw that she was in trouble I defeated my opponents and slayed two of the wolves and the human that was stabbing her. I held her bloodied form while the rest of the clan took care of the marauders. We had won but I lost m' love." Hudson wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Fer the rest of the night I kept holding on to her praying fer her to hold on until dawn."

"Hudson," Elisa gasped. "I never knew."

"It's all right lass," Hudson sighed. "It has been centuries. I knew I should have told all of ye sooner but." He shook his head and sighed. "She died a year before her last mating season. In a way I'm almost glad. Loosing her back then was bad, and loosing my first child in the massacre was bad too, but I couldnae think t' loosing m' third child when he our she would have been a mere hatchling."

"The children," Brooklyn whispered before lowering his head.

"I still can't believe that this Hakon was that much of a coward," Elisa said. "to feel threatened by a group of gargoyles that were like eight year old humans."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Only deep breathing was heard along with a few whines from Bronx who remembered his lost rookery.

"Wait," Elisa shattered the silence. "You said you lost your first child. That would mean you second is..." She trailed off when she glanced at the trio. "Broadway?"

Both Brooklyn and Lex kept on staring back and forth between the corpulent gargoyle and the clan elder.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Lex asked. "They look a lot alike."

"Yup," Brooklyn nodded. "Same height, same wings, same jaw, same lower protruding fangs. The only thing physically different besides the coloring are their head spikes and gut."

"Now lad," Hudson held up a finger and smiled slightly. "I would appreciate it if ye did not make fun of' m' son's stomach." He patted down his own abdomen. "If I didnae train as much and had the same love of food as he did I would have a gut. We have the same metabolism."

"Do you want me to call you Hudson or dad?" Broadway finally spoke. He had been slient the entire time. He realized he didn't just learn that hudson was his father but he learned about his mother as well.

"Whatever ye like lad."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Cause I held on t' the old ways too long. The whole clan was the parents of each rookery. Goliath accepts the fact that Angela is his daughter and doesn't mind being called father." He smiled at both Angela and Broadway. "It is interesting that the daughter of the leader and my son are mates."

"It is kind of neat," Angela sat down next to Broadway and placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Hudson?" Broadway asked before shaking his head. "I mean dad, I mean-" His father cut him off.

"It's all right lad."

"Did my mother have these spikes?" He touched the top of his head. 

"Aye."

"Did I have a bother or a sister?"

"Ye had a sister. Aye e'en though we did na acknowledge them in the past we could tell which ones were ours. Yer sister had Milady's built and beauty as well as her wings. She had m'coloring double rows of bumps over her eyes and I guess m' tail since she did not have any spikes on hers. She was a fierce warrior like her mother, but she preferred the bow and arrow to the spear. Some would say she was even more stronger. She did not like men that much. She wasnae a lesbian. She just didn't care fer men. I guess this was why the humans called her Hippolyta. She was like a amazon. I was afraid she would have ne'er get a mate."

"But she did," Goliath smiled. "And of all the males."

Hudson noticed the confused expressions of Elisa and Angela and continued. "The time for the breeders moon was approaching. Hippolyta was the only single female. I took her aside and told her the importance of contributing to the rookery. She agreed that if any male would fell her and he be on top of her she would take him fer a mate. Well the only male who could have possibly done that was Goliath and he was mated t' Demona at the time."

"So what happened?" Brooklyn asked.

"Didn't you watch?" Lexington asked him.

"I was on a runaway horse at the time."

"And I was gliding after him," Broadway remembered. "To help him get control of it."

"There was a line of males who each took a turn t' try t' defeat her," Hudson continued. "She defeated each one until the last. Ye remember the one beaked male with skin the colored of melted butter, brown hair and wings that were shaped like Broadway's ears?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn tried not to laugh. "He was such a klutz."

"His clumsiness helped him. He was fighting her when he tripped and fell on her. His tail whipped against the back of her knee causing her to lost her balance and she fell over and he landed on top of her."

"He became her mate?" Broadway asked.

"Aye," Hudson nodded. "She was true t' her word. Over time they actually fell in love."

Angela had been chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully when she heard the description of the clumsy male. "Hippolyta's mate had coloring similar to Maggie?" She asked.

"Now that I think about it," Hudson scratched his chin while he squinted his eyes. "Aye he did."

"And his beak was as long as Brooklyn's but was more narrow?"

"Aye." Hudson's voice was slightly low. He blinked twice when he realized why Angela was asking all those questions. "One of yer rookery siblings."

Angela nodded. "Marigold has the same coloring as Maggie and a long narrow beak." she stared at Hudson's eyes. "And she also has two rows of spikes that start from behind her eyes. She has a build like my mother's and tries to push herself to be the best warrior. Her wings have a single rib and an extra strut." Angela was filled with excitement when she mentioned Marigold's wings. "And she has six spikes on her tail!"

"I have a granddaughter," Hudson smiled.

"I'm her aunt now," Angela giggled.

"I guess you are my love," Broadway pulled her into a deep embrace before he turned back to Hudson. "I have a father and a niece, and I know about my mother and sister. This is the greatest present ever." He placed his arms around the tan gargoyle. His eyes filled with the warm tears of true happiness. "Thank you father."

Hudson returned the hug. "Merry Christmas Lad."

____________________________________________________________________________

Goliath exited out onto the top of the tallest tower a few seconds before Elisa did. He pulled his mate closer to his body and wrapped a wing around her when she shivered.

"Thanks big guy," Elisa said before she gripped on to him. "What a Christmas."

"True," Goliath said. "I didn't notice the resemblance between Hudson and Broadway until after we returned from our Avalon mission."

Elisa smiled a back at him before turning around to stare at the sky. "Now that we are alone I can give you your present."

"But I already got my present."

"One from Angela not from me." She reached into her pocket and puled out a long velvet covered case. "It was a pain walking around with it in my pocket." she handed it to Goliath who instantly opened it.

Inside the box were two thick lavender pens with a slight marbleized style. His name was written on each one in deep sliver lettering.

"Pens?" He looked up from the case and at her. "They are lovely and I appreciate the gift but why?"

"To go with the Diary Angela got you last year. Everytime you are about to write you complain about not finding a pen or a pencil."

Goliath closed the box back up and pulled her into another embrace.

"You're gift is thoughtful and I love it, but I love you more."

"You are the best gift I could ever receive." She placed her head against his well sculpted chest and breathed in the scent of his leather and musk. 

Her eyelids snapped open when she felt his muscles tense up. Relying on her cop sense she pulled back and noticed that he was staring behind her at the sky. She turned around and saw two shapes centering in on the castle. She stared at them quizzically for a few seconds before she remembered that the weregoyles, except for Demona who decided to spend the evening alone with her son, went out on patrol while the clan enjoyed their Christmas. Elisa felt her muscles relax until she noticed that one of the gargoyles had wings like Lexington.

"Is that Brentwood?" Elisa asked. She felt a twinge of fear for her brother's clan.

"The web wing is red and the female is gray," Goliath said and unfolded his wings.

"Could they be from Avalon?" 

"We better give them room. If they are they are then they are here for a reason. If not, well Xanatos's security cameras will alert the clan."

Elisa held onto Goliath's large hand while they both stepped back. The red gargoyle's feet touched the ground before his hands. His tail lowered to the ground and deposited the six pack of what appeared to be clear liquid that he was carrying. He turned to both Goliath and Elisa with a smile on his goofy face. His forehead extended into a long triangular shaped crest and curved over the back of his head. His dark hair hung down to his shoulders and had the appearance that no matter how much time he spent on it would always be messy.

The gray female landed beside the male. Her golden blond waves flowed past her shoulders. She held on to a large plastic bag in one hand and a rolled up blue tarp in the other.

"Goliath?" The female asked. She was a lovely female with a body figure simular to Angela's Her large greenish yellow bat shaped wings had an orchid lining. Her honrs were uniquely shaped pointing forward from her browridges and curving bac towards her head like a reverse "2". She had single spured elbows and double spurred knees. The end of her tail end in a spade.

"You are from Avalon?" Goliath asked.

"I guess you don't remember us," The female said. "We were both part of the injured when the Archmage attacked us."

"Cecilia?" Angela emerged from the entrance to the castle. "Mercutio?" The lavender female leaped over the top steps.

"Angela?" The web wing that was addressed as Mercutio asked. His large smiled widened into a toothy grin.

"Sister?" The other female dropped what she was carrying and leaped to pull Angela into an embrace. "Is it me or have you aged slightly?"

"Oh what a thing to say," Angela pulled back and gave he rookery sister a look. "After all it has been years"

"For you it has been years but for us it has been a little over a month."

"Plus the months we have been away from Avalon," Mercutio added.

"Are the others in danger?" Angela asked.

"No," Cecilia shook her head. "They are fine. Not too long ago we were approached by a gargoyle that looked like Goliath but was different in coloring."

"Thailog?" Elisa asked.

The blond female nodded before she continued. "He came with a woman with blue hair and Fang. He told us that he was you and that an impostor changed his coloring and usurped your clan." She stared at Goliath. "He came to seek one of our best warriors and he fooled Gawain into joining him. By the time we learned the truth they were already in their motorboat." She paused to look down. "We boarded a skiff and tried to catch up but Fang fell over from their boat and they didn't stop."

"That was a clever," Elisa shoved her hands into her pockets. "Having Fang fall over so they can escape."

"He didn't do it on purpose," Mercutio said. "He can't even swim."

"How do you know for sure he wasn't lying?" Elisa question caused Cecilia's eyes to narrow.

"Cause friends don't lie to each other," she caught their confused faces and continued. "It's true that he is different now."

"He injured himself saving the life of the leader of the circus clan," Mercutio said.

"Circus clan?" Goliath asked.

"A clan that is in the state called Oregon. Of course they may have moved by now."

"Where have you been?" Angela asked.

"Besides Oregon we have been to Vancouver, Ireland, Brazil..." Cecilia ticked off the names of places on her talons.

"Greece, Morocco, Atlanta, Japan, Mozambique..."Mercutio added.

"It wasn't supposed to end here," Cecilia stomped her foot. "But that skiff sank."

"We had to quickly grab onto the food." The red male said.

Angela's eyes went from her brother back to her sister. Cecilia had her arms crossed and her head was down. Her large greenish yellow wings drooped slightly. Angela approached her and placed her hand on the gray gargoyle's shoulder.

"You wanted to be where Gawain was."

"Yes," Cecilia nodded. "I wanted to be in Vermont. We could tell Gawain the truth and let Winter know where Fang is."

"Winter is Fang's mate and she is pregnant with his child." Mercutio explained.

"Where is Fang?" Elisa asked before shifting her balance to her other leg. "I thought he was with you."

"The reason we were sent to Japan was to find a missing woman," Mercutio said. "And to leave Fang behind so he can join a redemption group. He didn't want to stay behind because of winter, but he knew we had to find Gawain and the skiff would most likely not move if he was in it."

"He has changed?" Elisa's eyebrows were raised slightly before she turned around and stared at Goliath. It was hard for her to believe that Fang was willing to make such a sacrifice for others.

"Everyone has the possibility to change," Goliath said. "We are not machines who follow a simple programs. We are beings with souls and free will. Look at those who have. There are Xanatos, Fox, Dingo even Demona." He turned to the two gargoyles from Avalon. "I believe you were sent here for a reason. You are welcome to join the clan if you wish, but please stay for a few nights at least."

Both Cecilia and Mercutio were silent for a minute before they looked at each other.

"We really don't have any other way of trying to find Gawain," Mercutio said. "Besides my arms are tired and I want to rest."

"You mean you want to eat?" Cecilia stared down at him and smirked.

"Actually I'm full." 

Angela blinked. "Is that even possible?" She reached out to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "He doesn't feel warm."

"I'm fine."

"Oh Angela you must know by now he's playing a prank on you," Cecilia said. Her smiled faded when Mercutio did not respond. "Please tell me your joking."

"I'm not," the web wing said. "I realized if we are going to stay with Goliath's clan then there are other gargoyles here and I would like to meet them." He bent down to pick up the ramune. "And I want to share these tasty goodies with them."

"We have soda," Goliath smiled. "But we do appreciate you offer."

"It's soda from Japan." Mercutio said.

"We still have some snack food from Japan too," Cecilia added. "As well some soup these pastry like snack called Twinkies. We also have some food from Avalon. There is dried deer meat, dried fruit bars and grape juice."

"Avalon grape juice?" Angela smiled. "That stuff tasted better than the store bought kind."

"Come on," Goliath held up his hand and folded his wings. "We should go back inside." He turned back to the newcomers. "I'm sure the clan would love to hear about all your adventures." The clan leader led the way back into the castle.

__________________________________________________________________________

__

December 31

The New Years party was as usual a drag. Brett Yale Walked around his family's apartment trying not to bump into any of the stiffs. He was tired of their inane chatter about business deals, stocks, country club socials, and cars. Well he liked cars, the ones that came up in the conversation were those fancy luxury cars. No one was talking about Vipers or Jaguars.Didn't anyone want to talk about sports, computers or even have some juicy bit of gossip to dispel? He had to find Jodi and rescue her from the same monotony that he was suffering.

"FYI stay away from the balcony," a twelve year old swam her way through the crowd.She was dressed in pastels and wore fruit flavored lipgloss. Her brown hair was gathered into a braid.

"Is Serena there?" Brett asked while he cringed. Serena Wellington was a tigris when it came to hunting men. Make that a persistant tigris. She had been dying to get her claws on Brett since they had first met. It wasn't the fact that they were sort of related that got to Brett. What got to him was the fact that he had a girl friend and he heard that she captured another boyfriend. That doesn't matter to Serena. Brett had told her a million times he was loyal to Jodi and eve if he was singl he did not want to become one of Serena's many notches in the bed post.

"Yeah," the aqua eyed girl said. Brett felt sorry for her. She was Serena's younger sister.

"Thanks for the tip Maddy." Brett smiled at her. "Your oldest sister is spending the night with you mother?"

"Yeah I want toe be ther too, but somone needs to keep track of Sluteena."

Brett chuckled a thankyou before he continued to wave through the crowd, searching for Jodi.

He emitted a harumph that came mostly from his nose when he saw his girlfriend chatting it up with his Aunt Margot. He noticed the way Jodi's brown eyes sparkled from admiration from speaking with the DA. Her chipper smile widened when she took notice of Brett.

"Brett!" Jodi let out a squeal and grabbed his arm. "You're Aunt says we can take a cruise on her yaht this summer."

Brett inhaled the sweet sent of Jodi's perfume and pulled her closer. He gave her a smile before he glimpsed at his aunt with his eyebrows raised slightly.

"It's true," Margot smiled. "As long as your parents say that it's okay."

"Oh I'm sure that it will be perfectly fine with them," Jodi said before smiling back at her boyfriend.

"Sounds great," Brett said. "Come on Jodi lets try to enjoy this party."

Margot took another sip from her champagne flute before searching for her husband. She found Brendan talking to a few of his coworkers about golf. While the other men observed each with a drink in their hands Brendan lifted up the toes of his feet. Gave hips a bit of a shake and held onto his imaginary golf club.

"I was like this at the tenth whole when I swung like this," Brendan swung back his arms. "I struck the ball with about half my strength." He swung back in the other direction at a moderate speed. "I knew the ball was going to veer off slightly at the side. So I figured eh I can get it in the hole within two shots," he held up a finger. "But at the last minute the wind changed directions and that little puff of wind blew the ball right in."

"You were lucky," One of the men that had been listening on too each word said. "The good lord was smiling down on you that day."

"I doubted it," Brendan said. "I finished that game with a score of twelve." He hung his head slightly. "My personal worst."

"Uh Brendan the party is out here," Margot pointed in the direction of the rest of the people. His co workers hunched their shoulders before they exited the room. Once they were alone Brendan strode up to his wife and took her hand into his.

"I'd rather be alone with you," he whispered before placing his lips on the top of her knuckles. His kisses traveled down the back of her hand and to her wrist. Margot removed her hand from his grasp and placed it on his shoulders.

"I would love to be alone with you for at least an hour," she whispered into his before pecking against his jaw line.

"but what?" He warped his arms around her.

"It's only forty five minutes until the countdown." Her mouth grazed against the outside of his ear before her tongue invaded the entrance. She could feel one of his hands slip under her blouse and slide up her to her bra hooks. "Brendan no." She stepped back. "We can do that after the countdown."

"Okay," he breathed. "But I'm going to have blue balls until then."

"I may have to see that." She blinked and ran a hand through her blond curls. "We have been a bit passionate lately have we."

"I wonder if it has something to do with me being a werewolf."

"Could be, just as long as you don't transform during." 

Brendan let out a few laughs before he held up his hands in defense. 

"Don't worry I won't, unless you ask." He gave her a wink. "But that does remind me. Tomorrow night I need to get to the park, get naked, transform and run. I need to be a wolf and be free."

"I understand and you have my permission. I'll bye lying in a bed of rose petals naked while waiting for you."

"You are a naughty girl," he raised his eyebrows repeatedly in a seductive manner.

____________________________________________________________________________

Benny Case stared at the bright cherry red balloon as it floated up past the Happy New Years 2000 banner. A few people at the party had wondered why it wasn't a happy new millennium banner and he had to explain that it would prompt a big argument from the 2000 verses 2001 crowd. People would probably end up celebrating both as the start of the new millennium.

The rest of Pack Media Studios was similarly decorated with pastel streamers, a rainbow of balloons and iridescent confetti. 

A lot of people that attended wore hats from the typical pointed party hats to those that would appear more fitting on the Mad Hatter. Some people wore beads around their neck, others wore sparkling leis and others wore glow sticks. Several people had noisemakers such as the metal rattles and party horns.

There was plenty of food and drink. A variety of chips and dips took up one quarter of the food table. There were also chicken wings, finger sandwiches, fried cheese sticks and something called jalapeno poppers. There was plenty of beer and champagne, some whine coolers and even a few mixed drinks. Some people decided to play it safe and stick to soft drinks until the final minute before they are handed champagne glasses.

Benny brought his glass to his mouth. It had been a good year. Before being offered a role on _Pride Force_ he had been in several commercials and few bit roles on other TV shows. Back then if he was recognized on the street it was because of his performance in a commercial for hemorrhoid medicine as the guy who complained of having a fiery rock shoved up his behind.

"Hey Benny," Fox Xanatos greeted him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about this past year and the future," Benny said with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I was thinking about all the fan sites that _Pride Force_ is generating."

"Fansites?"

"Come one." She took his hand and led him to the back of the room where his costars were standing and sitting around a computer. "We had to make sure that our systems are Y2K proof. After giving it a test run I decided to check out the official Website."

Benny stared at the black and aqua screen The show's logo was in the center surrounded by screen shots of the main characters. He blinked at the sight of his scowling mug. The links were located on the left and right side.

"Summary, character profiles, episodes, screen shots, sound files, About the actors, message board and a chat room." Fox moved the mouse over to the chat room and pressed the left button.

Benny stared at the various names in the darkened room.: Alpha Male, Gdude, Panther Chick,Vitabomb, Den Mother, Striped, and Lyger. He blinked at the last name. "Lyger?"

"Its a lion tiger hybrid," Kitty Masterson explained. "This person is a Danielle/ Dylan shipper."

"Your character and his character?" Benny pointed at Jason who shrugged.

"I've been lurking in this chatroom for a while," Fox said. "There are a whole group of shippers. There are Dags and Jyl, Ricky and Jyl, Dylan and Danielle, Dags and Danielle, Ricky and Danielle and Dylan and Jyl."

"I wonder how the Dylan and Jyl shippers will react when they hear of your engagement," Cazador said while smiling at Jason and Christine.

"I wouldn't know," Jason said. "There hasnae been much of a media circus." His bright blue eyes flicked over to Kitty and Owen. "How bad has it been fer ye?"

"Just had a few interviews with Access Hollywood, People, and Daily Dish," Kitty explained before she squeezed her fiancé's hand. "Entertainment Weekly had listed my engagement in their News and Notes section, but that was about it. Although I am glad that my wedding will be at Wyvern. No reporters will try to crash it."

"You are welcome to have your wedding at my home as well," David Xanatos said to him. "If you feel your privacy is at stake."

"I'm sure we can manage," Jason smiled. "Thank ye anyways."

Mars Bluestone shifted her position on the denim clad lap of her boy friend. She was glad that she moved out of her split condo in Akron to living in the same apartment as Cazador. She wanted to move when she first had heard that he was, but couldn't because of both her job and her comic. When Zanzibar opened an office in Ne York city and copies of _Night Angel_ were finally being sold in the north east she made her move.

"This Website is pretty cool," Mars commented before standing back up. "But I'm pretty sure the rest off the party is wondering where we all went."

"I could refresh my drink," Xanatos said before smiling at his wife. "And I'm sure you would want to dance some more."

"David you know me too well." Fox said.

"Yeah this is a party," Mars clapped her hands. "So lets party!"

"Her enthusiasm is contagious," Jason stood up and placed a hand on Christine's waist. "Even I feel like dancing, of course It will be like dancing with Frankenstein's monster."

Christine leand against his body and slid to where her chest was a few inches below his and stared into his eyes. "Well then give me hair like Marge Simpson and add a few streaks."

Xanatos took his wife's hand into his and headed for the bar. Owen stepped in front of him.

"I'll refresh your drink," the stiff blond man said before reaching for his boss's glass. Xanatos swatted his hand away.

"Nonsense this is a party."

"I just realized something," Mars spoke up. "If Both Mr. and Mrs. X are here along with Owen then who is watching Alex?"

"Don't worry about my son," David responded. "The clan including your cousin is taking good care of him."

____________________________________________________________________________

Alex Xanatos opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. His room was lit up by the soft white glow of his seahorse shaped lamp. The three year old sat up and rubbed some of the sleep out. Beyond his Power Rangers decorated curtains he could the inky blackness of the sky. It was still night time.

He thought about turning over and going back to sleep when he heard the loud guffaw from several different voices. He sat still and strained his hearing so that he could pick up all the sounds. He heard more laughing. He heard music too. The grown ups were still having their party.

He crawled out of bed, upsetting his stuffed Gabumon and Fugar. It was his first word technically. A shortening of Fuzzy Gargoyle. He had his stuffed fat tawny gargoyle toy since he was an infant. 

Alex decided to leave both of them behind before he made his way to the door, stepping so lightly. He had to see what the whole party was about, but he couldn't just walk in on them. They would be able to hear his approaching footsteps. There had to be a better way of doing it. He could teleport his way in. He was good at that. He could also fly through the castle. He recently learned to become invisible, but he was not an expert at it yet. Sometimes his body would be physically unseen while his clothing was still visible. He hadn't learned out to phase through walls yet. He had seen Puck float through walls like a ghost.

He decided to go with just floating a few feet above the ground. It was simple and he would not be detected. Alex closed his eyes a whispered the simple chant. Upon opening his eyes Alex stared at the ground and noticed he was floating several feet in the air.

He floated past the nursery first. He didn't mind having to share a room with Charlie but there were times when the hatchling would wake up in the middle of the night with a soiled diaper and or wanting to be fed. Alex was glad when he was given his own room and an actual bed when had turned three.

The hallway was clear, not a single grown up was around. He floated over the pale grey rug to the red rug that was part of the gargoyles wing of the castle. The music was getting louder and was getting closer. He would peek in on them, find a hiding space and teleport over to that hiding place and watch the rest of the party.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The voice behind Alex caused the child to freeze over. Still floating he spun around and met the steel blue eyes of Matt Bluestone.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Alex fibbed. It did seem plausible but by the way the weregoyle folded his arms he could tell that Matt wasn't buying it.

"The closest bathroom to your room is back there." Matt pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Alex folded his arms and pouted. "How did you know?"

"I was checking in on Charlie. I step out and see you floating down the hall." He reached out for the fey quarterling. "I'll take you back to bed."

"But I do have to go to the bathroom."

Matt was waiting for him outside the bathroom door. Alex knew he was outmatched. He couldn't teleport from the bathroom. With a sigh he finished washing his hands and stepped out. He held up his arms for the golden gargoyle to pick him up.

"How come I can't be at the party?" The child asked. "Why do I hafta go to bed?"

"It's a grown up party," Matt shifted the boy's weight before he opened the door to his room. "You wouldn't have any fun."

"Why?"

"Because we are just talking about grown up things like going to work and kissing each other."

"Yuck," Alex shuddered as was being set down in his bed. Matt held the blanked and sheet back until the boy crawled into the center of bed. The former human placed a stuffed animal on each side of the child before he tucked him in.

"Are you going back out there?" Alex asked before he yawned.

"Not until after you fall asleep." Matt sat and the edge of the bed while quaterling just stared at him. The child's eyes blinked sleepily until his eyelids were too heavy.

____________________________________________________________________________

The door of the white second hand refrigerator of the Labyrinth opened with a creak. One of the light bulbs was flickering, casting tiny flashes in a slight strobe like effect.

"We are going to need another light bulb for the refrigerator," Michelle said before she reached in and pulled out the tray that contained the cocoa krispe treats. The blue gargoyle carried them out to the dining room table that was covered with various kinds of snack food. Half of the treats were already eaten.

"This is a big mess," Hollywood appeared from behind.

The female clone ran a hand through her wavy brass colored hair and nodded. "We should clean up before dawn."

Hollywood picked up the small stainless steel butter knife and slide it through the Krispe mix. He created a long deep cut length wise. He made a second similar gash before he spun the tray and placed three cuts width wise. Stepping back he could see that he could cut the treats into twelve squares that were all the same size.

Michelle stared at his cutting work and smiled. It didn't surprise her that he had smooth and calculating cuts that caused each serving to be of equal size. She had watched him help Talon repair a few chairs and assemble a bookcase and a desk. The large tan clone had good carpentry skills.

She took his hand into hers and led him to the living room where the rest of the clan had gathered. Many of them still held on to their small plates and glasses while they stared at the TV screen. The British rock band Osprey was almost done performing their latest song. After the audience finished their applause the camers switched over to the tanned and fine lined face of Dick Clark. He flashed his grin of perfect Chiclet teeth before the cameras switched to the large metallic ball that was perched on top of a large poll.

"We have thirty more seconds till 2000," Clark said while the ball seemed to wobble slightly.

"Get ready everyone," Talon set down his plate and picked up his glass. "The countdown is about to start."

The rest of the clan followed his lead and picked up their glasses.

"Ten, nine, eight..." Delilah paused from Counting to ask Maggie a quick question.

"Is this the start of the new millennium?" The numbers from seven to five passed through more lips.

"Next year honey," Maggie said while the others counted down from four to two. She turned to see the ball about to touch the bottom, "One." A bright red digital 2000 flashed across the small rectangular sign.

___________________________________________________________________________

The words echoed through the ears of the red web winged gargoyle: Happy New Year. It was an interesting celebration and he could understand why they would celebrate it in the regular world.

"It has been an interesting week, hasn't it?" The soft voice of Cecilia was heard from behind causing him to turn around.

"True dae," he blinked at he hearing his own words. Only one week in the city and he was already picking up on the slang. Well the city was amazing. So were the rest of the places they had visited, but they didn't take time to relax and enjoy the places that they had visited. They had learned how to work the fascinating gadgets like the microwave, radio and television. 

The city was fun, but they felt that they have a mission. The human called Xanatos promised them that in the new year he would send some of his steel clan robots to scout out the area in Vermont where Thailog most likely was. If he was still there Xanatos would send a team of soldiers, more robots as well as both clans that lived on the isle of Manhattan to fight the enemy and reveal the truth to Gawain.

"Our sister had found someone," Cecilia said while pointed to Angela. The lavender gargoyle was in a deep embrace with the portly aqua gargoyle called Broadway. They were not the only ones displaying affection. The clan leader and Elisa were holding on to each other while their lips appeared to have been sewn together. The second in command and the weregoyle that did not eat meat were together in a similar fashion. The same was with Elisa's partner and Demona, the weregoyles named Jerry and Gloria and green beaked male was with the woman who had colored streaks in her hair and a slight swelling of her abdomen. Many of them had their mouths connected and while their lips parted at times small bulges were formed in their cheeks. Cecilia could tell by the tenting of some of the loin cloths that many of the males were aroused.

She looked away when she felt a tap on her arm. She shifted her gaze towards the direction Mercutio was pointing at. The eldest member of the clan, Hudson had an arm around the small olive colored web wing while the blue beast kept licking his solemn face.

Mercutio walked up to the small group and spread out his arms.

"Don't be so down trodden," the red Avalonian said. "It's the start of a new year. I'm sure this year will be better than the last. Now how about I give you a hug fellow web wing?"

Lexington blinked at the feeling of the soft leather of Mercutio's wings wrap around him. Great he did not want a bunch of pity hugs. He was about to grumble a complaint when he noticed Cecilia had approached him as well. Pity or not he was not going to object to being hugged by a pretty female. He smiled slightly when he felt her breasts graze his arm with her hug. The smile faded slightly. She had nice breasts, but he liked Rayne's better. He had to find away to convince her to come back. That will be his mission.

__

The End


End file.
